Peach Bellini
| place=8th | challenges=1 | votesagainst=10 | days=11 }} Peach Bellini is a contestant from Ovivor: Transylvania. Profile Name (Age): Peach Bellini (1) Tribe designation: Trădare Current residence: Oshkosh, Wisconsin Occupation: Candle Personal claim to fame: Not being burned yet Inspiration in life: AZ4Angela Hobbies: Being smelled Pet peeves: JEN FROM FUCKING APPLETON 3 words to describe you: Three wick OVIVOR GEN 1 contestant you are most like: BabbaloorayJabamba Reason for being on OVIVOR: because Why you think you’ll “survive” OVIVOR: why not? Why you think you will be the sole OVIVOR: ur ass is gonna get reamed Ovivor: Transylvania Peach exclaimed in the first episode that someone's ass would be reamed. As a literal candle, Peach pleaded for the other contestants to sniff them. When Raphael jokingly mentioned that they had no gender, Peach was offended, being genderless themselves. Peach yelled at Raphael that they didn't drive fifteen minutes to get there only to be misgendered by someone. Peach then demanded compensation. As the contestants rode in on horses, Peach fell off, having no arms to hold on. When Spoderman didn't pick Peach, Peach swore to call Spoderman's manager and slander his name. During the immunity challenge, Peach mentioned that not getting a match was something Jen from Appleton would say. Luckily, Trădare won the challenge. After the second tribal, Peach compared Winnifred's evacuation to the Salem witch trials, and nonchalantly stated that it probably hurt for her. Peach was also asked by Raphael if they were named after a candle, but Peach clarified that they were one. After Trădare lost their third consecutive immunity challenge, Peach threatened that Raphael would be getting voted out. When Spoder played his hidden immunity idol, negating the vote that Peach threw against him, Peach muttered that it must have been Jen from Appleton's fault. When the host teased a merge, Peach angrily stated that his ass would be reamed. When Trădare lost their fourth immunity challenge, Peach stuck with their alliance with Brenda to vote Spoderman out in a 2-1 vote. As Spoderman exited Tribal Council, Peach mockingly asked him if he needed toilet paper to clean up his ass. Once the Outcast twist was revealed, Peach welcomed Spoderman with more insults and asked him how his ass was doing, knowing that Spoderman had an opportunity to return to the game. Being one of the only remaining members of Trădare, Peach was dissolved into the opposing tribe, and told Fantoche that if they didn't win against the Outcasts, his ass would be getting reamed. When Peach's tribe lost again, they found themselves against an impossible majority. Peach attempted to sway the majority against Fiona. At Tribal Council, the votes tied 3-3-1 against Peach and Fiona. Just before the re-vote, Peach went on a rant and asked the other contestants if they were afraid of a candle. They added that if they are threatened by a motionless object, to vote against Peach - but otherwise, to vote for Fiona. Peach's efforts proved useless, as they were voted out in a 3-2 re-vote. Before leaving, they wished Brenda luck and told Fiona that her ass would be getting reamed soon. Voting History Quotes Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Ovivor: Transylvania Category:Transylvania Contestants